


Hermoso Como El Infierno

by kane_corvus



Category: Angels & Demons (2009)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cielo - Freeform, Demonios - Freeform, Español, Español | Spanish, Gay, Heaven, Hell, M/M, Spanish, Yaoi, angeles - Freeform, fic en español, gaylove, infierno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kane_corvus/pseuds/kane_corvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Sexo con un ángel? No sonaba nada mal. </p>
<p>Todo marchaba bien en los planes de Lucas, un demonio algo codicioso y mas que lujurioso hasta que conoce a Will, un ángel que según el, iba a ser fácil de enseñarle los placeres de la vida pero en realidad el no sabe que mas adelante caerá en cuencas que su lealtad estará dividida entre el "conejito" y el infierno.</p>
<p>¿Podrá Lucas quedarse con Will o los dos arderán en el fuego por su amor? Tal vez o tal vez no.</p>
<p>-Lucas -susurró contra sus labios, sintiendo como el contrario tomaba posesión de su trasero.<br/>-Shh -respondió mordiéndole el labio inferior- Si gritas los serafines se pueden dar cuenta -dijo para seguido besar sus labios.</p>
<p>-----------------</p>
<p>Historia que contiene bastante temática Gay/Yaoi H. Por si no te gusta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermoso Como El Infierno

Hoy me han llamado al santuario algunos Principados, diciendo que tenían un mensaje de los Serafines para mí, así que me encamine hacia allí.

El lugar era hermoso, árboles inmensos cubiertos de copos de nieve aunque más allá era primavera, es asombroso como este lugar puede combinar tantas cosas. Había leones, tigres y leopardos en la tierra tratándose como hermanos y tiburones conviviendo con delfines, increíble.

-Vormund -se escuchó una voz grave mencionar mi nombre, gire para todos lados hasta encontrarme con cuatro enormes seres sentados en unos pedestales.

-Principados -agache mi cabeza en forma de saludo- Siento mi brusca interferencia pero me han llamado aquí.

-Sí, lo sabemos -dijo uno de ellos- Ya que se nos ha comunicado -dijo mirándome tranquilamente, es increíble como una persona como ellos pueden causar tanta tranquilidad en un corazón.

Uno de ellos se levantó y me indico que me sentara en una grada cerca de ellos, pero me aclaró algo rápidamente.

-No se te ocurra tratar de mentir o engañarnos, te digo esto antes de decirte lo que los Serafines nos han enviado.

¿Acaso no es irónico? Como seres así de tranquilos pueden ser tan fríos. Asenté levemente mirando hacía uno de ellos que no había articulado ninguna palabra en todo el momento, se sentía como si me observaba hasta lo más profundo del alma, algo incómodo.

-Los Serafines te han puesto una misión, la cual consiste en vigilar de cerca a Lucas Bahiravá -dijo sentándose- por si no sabes quién es, es un demonio de las 66 legiones comandadas por Belcebú, es soberbio y a veces muy bromista, se dice que ha estado haciendo estragos en la tierra.

Acaso era una broma no, como podían asignarme a alguien así solo porque a ellos se les daba la gana, algo me decía que todo esto terminaría muy mal.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que lo conozca? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde vive? -dije sonoramente y agitado-

-Tranquilo -dijo el de en medio - Todo será a su tiempo, la edad la averiguaras tú, y donde vive, en la Avenida Broadway, su casa consta de una puerta color negro con un llavín hecho de mármol y es un apartamento.

Genial, que dirección más descriptiva, rodee mis ojos mirando al que no había dirijo ni una sola palabra en forma de súplica para que me ayudara un poco más con la información.

-Te dejaré cerca de la casa de él, tu harás el resto -dijo cortante sin mirarme. Aparte que me ayudaría le caía mal.

La tierra era un lugar hermoso excepto por las criaturas penosas que vivían en ella, todas eran rencorosas, odiaban y penaban como si era lo más normal del mundo, ¿acaso no sabían que irían al infierno por todo esto?

-William -gritaron a mi oído sobresaltándome, miré y era el, cual no me había mencionado su nombre.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? -le miré sin obtener respuesta, caminamos hasta adentrarnos en un callejón.

-Paul -dijo sin voltear a verme, por fin conseguía su nombre- Aquí es -señalo una puerta como me habían dicho -Entra allí y alquila una habitación -me dio una bolsa llena de dinero- Esto es para que te sustentes, si tienes cabeza te durará para un mes o mes y medio.

\- ¿Y cómo sabré quién es?

-Alquilaras la habitación 46 y en la 47 se encuentra el -dijo dándome leves palmadas en la espalda -suerte, no dejes que sus actos asquerosos ganen.

Obvio que no dejaría que eso sucediera, voltee mi cara para responderle pero no había nadie, solo una pluma color gris, el color que representaba a los Principados. Me dirigí hacía la entrada y entré, todo era tan colonial, las luces amarillas hacían que el ambiente fuera más tranquilo, las paredes estaban pintadas de café y los sillones que se encontraban en la sala de estar eran de cuero negro. El suelo era de cerámica blanca con cuadritos grises y en la recepción se encontraba una mujer fumando -fruncí el ceño.

Te morirás de cáncer si no dejas de hacer eso.

\- ¿Puedo servirte en algo niño? -dijo dejando el cigarro de un lado.

-Buscó una habitación, pero preferiría si fuera la 46 -sonreí tierno-

\- ¿Por qué específicamente la 46? -me miro extraña, se me había olvidado ser un poco normal pero Paul eso me había dicho.

-Ah -rasque mi cabeza- es que alguien me ha dicho que alquilara esa habitación -dije para no mentir, era cierto Paul me había dicho eso.

-Okay -dijo dándome las llaves de la habitación- sube por el ascensor hasta el piso 3, allí caminas recto giras a la izquierda así encontraras tu habitación.

Asentí levemente, tomé las llaves y me encamine hacía el ascensor, marque el número 3 y espere que ese ascendiera.

La puerta se abrió de par en par y lo primero que mis ojos vieron fue a un tío con chaqueta negra, Levis negros pegados a su cuerpo, una camisa blanca por debajo. Su piel era bronceada con un tatuaje en su cuello, su pelo era rubio ondulado cayéndole hasta los hombros y peinado hacía atrás, era musculoso pero no exagerado y cogía un cigarro en su mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa muñeco? -Sonrío de lado- ¿Te ha gustado lo que ves? -dijo mirándome, sus ojos eran color avellana.

\- ¿Qué? -Dije irónico -no -le dije saliendo del ascensor ignorándolo.

\- ¿A qué habitación te diriges? -dijo agarrando fuertemente mi brazo derecho hasta voltearme para quedar frente a él.

-A la 46 -me callé de inmediato, porque tenía que decirle a un extraño mi estadía.

\- ¿Enserio? -Preguntó incrédulo o se hacía el incrédulo -Yo vivo en la 47 -dijo levantando una ceja relamiéndose los labios.

¿Qué había dicho? Él era Lucas, el chico que se me había asignado vigilar y por un momento pensé que era lindo.

\- ¿Gatito, me estas oyendo? -preguntó serio-

-No me digas así -dije soltándome de su agarre bruscamente- y déjame en paz.

Pude ver como su mirada cambió a total discordancia, no podía sentir lo que el sentía en estos momentos, solo sentía que mi cuerpo tenía miedo.

-Te diré gatito porque quiero -sonrió examinándome de pies a cabezas- por cierto, que te quede claro, odio que me ignoren o me den la espalda cuando yo no ordeno.

No dije nada y lo deje atrás, encontré mi habitación y cerré la puerta de un portazo, ¿Quién se creía el para venir a decirme eso? No lo negaría que no me había gustado su forma de ser, nunca en mi vida había conocido alguien así tan...¿pero que pienso? Que asco, no puedo creer que este pensando cosas perversas por culpa de ese tonto.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero os haya gustado el primer capitulo <3


End file.
